


Midnight Talks

by cinnamorolldog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorolldog/pseuds/cinnamorolldog
Summary: Armin and Eren have a talk in the bunks and things get hot.(Oneshot)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Midnight Talks

"If I'd become a doctor, I'd be in jail," Eren said. 

Armin looked over at him with concern and a tinge of anger in his eyes. 

"Don't say that Eren, I think you would be good at anything you'd try at. You've already made it so far since we've started out."

He stayed silent and looked out the window by the bunks. There was a cool breeze drifting inside and it felt nice against his skin. 

"Yeah, well there are just some things I think I can never see myself doing. My dad's a great doctor," He paused. "I just feel like there's something inside of me that isn't made to help people, no matter how much I want to."

The breeze grew louder and the summer air filled the room as the rest of the soldiers laid down sleeping from exhaustion. As tired as he was, there was far too much on his mind to sleep. Still he allowed himself to feel peace through the conversation and the feeling of stillness. It had been a long time since they were able to just speak without the fear of losing their lives. Over the past months, Eren had become accustomed to the chaos of battle, and though he was grateful to have a night where he could rest easily, he felt like there was something missing. There was a tinge of pain in his chest, one that wasn't usually there. 

"I think you're ridiculous," Armin said. He looked over at Eren as he stared out the window, his face completely neutral. Armin smiled at him.

Eren looked back over at him and smiled softly, "Yeah, I think so too."

Armin caught his eyes for a good few moments before he looked back out across the fields. 

"You know, I think you've helped more people than you could ever realize," he said.

"Thanks, Armin."

"What are you thinking about?"

Eren sighed, "I'm thinking about how I wouldn't have done a damn thing in my life if you weren't there to get me out of trouble."

"I think you've got it backwards-"

"No, I haven't." Eren turned his body towards Armin and sat with his hands in his lap while looking as determined as he did when he was ready to go to war. "I know I talk without thinking a lot, but I know what I just said is true."

Armin laughed, harder than he'd laughed in a while. 

"Armin I'm being serious!" Eren said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "You always take me seriously until it's something I actually care about."

"You don't care about fighting with Jean? Because you seemed to be yelling up a storm yesterday and didn't stop when I tried to get you out of it."  
He seemed lighthearted.

"That's what I mean. You always have to stop me from something I get myself into. You always have to stop me from making things worse. I act like I don't care but I feel a guilt so deep that it almost kills me. Ever since we were kids you've protected me even though I was the ones who fought off the people who picked on you."

Armin looked over at him in disappointment only to realize Eren had been watching his eyes the whole time. He looked tired, more tired than he could ever look from pure exhuastion. There was a weight on him that Armin couldn't comprehend firsthand, but he was the only person in Eren's life who tried to imagine what it was like from his perspective. It was true, ever since they were children, Armin knew Eren's thoughts and behaviors like the back of his hand. In the new light of recent tragedy, knowing his next move was sometimes the only thing he could count on. Of course, he was never always certain, but when Eren grabbed his hand and started to cry, he knew that was coming from a mile away. 

Eren was obviously embarrased, he held onto Armin with one hand and with the other he hid his face. 

"I'm sorry Armin, I don't mean to burden you with this right now, I know you're probably tired anyways-"

"Be quiet." Armin pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. Eren naturally fell into the embrace and placed his arms around his neck. Armin felt his breath tremble as he stopped himself from crying harder. He knew it would be worse to convince him to let it out, because he wouldn't listen. He cared so much about Armin's opinion about him; there wasn't a moment where he wanted Armin to doubt that he wouldn't be there to protect him. More than anything, he wanted to be strong enough to be equal to Armin, in his eyes. 

"After everything we've been through, I was waiting for you to crack." He sighed and gently moved his hands down Eren's back. It soothed him. "I think I would be concerned if you didn't come to me crying Eren. You're never a burden, and I care about you more than you know."

Eren continued to cry silently, but at the same time a wave of euphoria flooded his body that turned his pain into catharsis and relief. Although his thoughts were not instantly cured, in the moment, he was overcome with gratitude for Armin. He was grateful for him, grateful to be alive, and grateful to still be able to feel this way about somebody although he was jaded. His guilt often derived from the things he should be grateful for; the air he suffered to inhale was there in his lungs because of the countless sacrifices made by people who wanted what he was experiencing. Still, in that moment, he felt for the first time in a long time that he was deserving of love. 

"Thank you," he whispered. He hoped those two words could encompass everything he wanted to say.

Armin was still tracing circles on Eren's back, and with each touch was a communication that seemed to say, "Please, don't even thank me." Eren could feel this and he began to feel himself calming down again. He realized he was nuzzled in Armin's neck and became a bit embarrased. He blushed a little bit, but he didn't want to move. As he began to breathe normally, he smelled Armin's body since he was so close. It smelled of soap and skin, but considering their circumstances, it was almost intoxicating. It had been so long since he felt a warm, clean, inviting touch like this. 

"I'm sorry Armin, but you smell really good," he said. 

Armin laughed lightly. "You do too, it was nice to take a shower after so long don't you think?"

"Yeah for sure, I was starting to forget what it was like to feel running water on my back."

Armin began to run his hands up and down Eren's spine softly. "Like this?"

Eren felt a tingling sensation overtake a lot of his body from Armin's soft hands. It seemed like he had been doing this forever based on how elegantly he traced the notches of his spine, taking time to feel the ridges between each one. He wandered towards his shoulders and upper back, carefully caressing his shoulder blades and nape of his neck. He wrapped one arm around his waist as he continued to abstractly draw circles on his aching skin. 

Eren, who was still breathing into Armin's neck, started to feel hot. The window was still open, which helped to cool him down, but he began to worry about his bunkmates seeing (which was probably to no avail, as everyone is also gay). His breath was heavy again. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" he said.

"I don't know, I guess it just came naturally to me. It's not hard to feel you like this," Armin replied.

Eren was silent for a moment. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I've wanted to do this for a while but I guess I was scared to."

"Why would you be scared?" 

"Because I wasn't sure how you'd respond."

"I think it's really nice," Eren said, "Please don't stop." 

Armin blushed at this response, he was overjoyed that he was in this position. He continued to lightly scratch Eren's back, spelling out words of love he would never see with every move. Eren suddenly moved back so he could look at Armin. 

"Armin, is there anything else that you're scared to do with me?"

As Eren asked him this, he felt like time slowed down. He saw him blink in slow motion, his thick eyebrows rise with innocence rather than his usual anger, his lips slightly parted as if they were inviting him to kiss. They were, of course, but with all of Armin's confidence in Eren's actions, he still managed to doubt his own intelligence in the situation. He felt frozen and looked away. He tried looking out the window to ground himself, but he found himself even more embarrassed at the fact he thought of Eren's green eyes when looking at the grass. 

He took a deep breath and realized that nothing bad could possibly happen, and he tried to prepare himself to speak some monologue about how he loved him all along, but as soon as he tried to turn he was met with Eren's lips on his, silencing his words.

He closed his eyes and melted with relief and joy. One because this was everything he's every wanted, and two, because he was stopped from making a fool of himself. Armin placed his hands on Eren's back again, and Eren felt the back of Armin's neck and his soft hair as they began to kiss more intensely. Eren's mind had gone blank in the best way possible; he knew this wasn't a distraction from his sadness, but something that had been long overdue. His heart raced and he felt something he didn't even think was there inside his heart. As much as Mikasa obviously showed she liked him, he was unable to reciprocate these feelings. In this moment, he finally knew why. 

Armin felt at home. He felt like the tension had finally broke, and he couldn't wait for what was to come. 

Eren seemed to submit into the kiss without any hesitation, he seemed so needy, but Armin loved that from him. It was so different from his usual demeanor, and he loved to see a side of him that no one else did. As he continued to feel his back, Eren whimpered quietly and broke the kiss for a minute.

"Sorry, I-" Armin interuppted him by kissing back again as he placed his knee between Eren's legs. Eren continued to kiss back as he was filled with even more euphoria. Armin's knee was lightly touching his dick, which was already rock hard. Armin, as shy as he was before, knew from the noises that Eren was getting turned on. 

Eren moaned quietly, trying not to wake up the other people around. Thankfully they were in a pretty secluded area, and it's not like there was anywhere else they could go. He started moving his hips trying to get some friction, but it was hard to because Armin was purposefully controlling how much pressure he was putting on him. Everytime Eren thought he would start to feel something, Armin moved back a little more. 

"Armin.. please just let me.." Eren said, trying not to moan, because he still was embarrased about getting hard so quickly.

Armin pulled back and moved his knee entirely. "Be patient."

Eren was reclined back slightly, and Armin was now kneeling in front of him, his head a little above his. Eren looked up at him with desperation, then looked down at himself. His face turned red as he actually processed what was going on. Armin was smiling down at Eren, he thought he looked adorable with that expression on his face. 

"I'm sorry Eren, I really should be more kind. We're both new at this, forgive me?" he said, still smiling. He knew exactly what he was doing. Eren knew that Armin put up a bit of a front when talking to a lot of people, but he didn't realize he would be so sexually surreptitious. Anyone who knew him as personally as Eren did knew that he was much more than just a shy boy, but even Eren was shocked that he was the one who was a begging mess. It turned him on all the more. He worshipped Armin, and he was glad to listen to anything he said.

Armin looked up at Eren as he asked for his permission to take of Eren's pants, Eren whined yes quietly. As he pulled them down, his erection touched his stomach, twitching. Armin looked at it with wide eyes, eager to pleasure him as much as possible. He figured he'd start off slow, as not to overwhelm him; he looked like he could cum already. 

Eren rested his back on the wall as Armin began to feel him up and down slowly. Eren covered his mouth with his hand, every touch felt like it could push him over the edge. As Armin grasped him fully with one hand, Eren brought his other one over his mouth as well trying to be quiet. Still, he couldn't completely contain himself, he let out small moans and whimpers everytime he looked down at Armin. Seeing him playing with his dick made him feel almost crazy. He'd touched himself before, as any other person does, but something about Armin's eyes staring up at him while he smirked made him harder than he'd ever been. His dick was pretty big, and the fact that Armin took it all so easily shocked him.

Armin started to pump up and down, and Eren's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He knew what was coming next, and he wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle it. Even so, he didn't care if everyone in the world heard him, because it was so worth it to him. 

As Armin took his whole length into his mouth, Eren moaned beautifully. Throughout all of this, Armin was happy to just make him feel good. Seeing Eren moan and whimper with pleasure made his heart skip a beat. The noises that came from Eren were enough to make him forget all of his problems and fall in love with him in an entirely new way. He always imagined what Eren would sound like in bed, but seeing it and hearing it was a new level of ecstasy, especially when he knew he was the one causing so much pleasure. 

He continued to suck him off, and Eren kept moaning. He really tried to be quiet, but it made it even more erotic that there was a sense of people watching. It turned them both on; Armin felt like he could cum just from seeing Eren so obscene. He moaned his name, and Armin felt his mouth fill with cum. He wasn't expecting it, but he didn't care. He thought about how incredible it was that Eren just came in his mouth, because he'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined it before. He cried out Armin's name and grunted after he came. 

Armin swallowed it without hesitation, and Eren just looked down at him with his jaw open, shocked at what had just happened. He was moreso shocked at Armin's skill than the act itself, but either way, Eren was very happy. He smiled as he looked down at him, so adorable with his cum still on his lips. 

"You're really good at that Armin." His mind still wasn't really all the way back yet, as he still was in an orgasmic haze. 

"Thanks, Eren." Armin replied as he wiped himself off. He was also smiling, he felt so good about what had just happened. Armin already came in his pants, but he tried to hide it (sorry, I know that's blunt but there's really no other way to say it). He felt equally satisfied. 

"Thank you. I've never felt that way before." Eren replied.

"I haven't either." He smiled shyly at him as he laid down next to Eren, who had already buttoned up his pants again and was lying down, ready to sleep. 

"In this world of misery, I'm really glad I still have you here." 

"Me too, Eren." 

They didn't feel the need to say anything else.


End file.
